


Rose Petals

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their ill-fated kiss in the Dark Castle, Belle and Rumple try to build a new life together but the threat of the curse makes Belle uneasy and she takes it upon herself to find another way. With help from an unlikely source she finds a way for them to reach Baelfire but the spell will only work is Rumple places his family above his magic.</p><p>This is a, slightly belated, birthday present for my darling mariequitecontrarie. I hope you enjoy it sweetie xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



Three days. 

Three long, painful days waiting in the cell, that had once been her room. Hours and hours listening to him rage in the rooms above and imagining the shattered treasures littering the floor of the great hall as he sought to end whatever pained him through the destruction of inanimate objects. 

Whatever pained him?

Belle didn’t need to ask what pained him; she knew all too well the cause of his troubles. A kiss. Something so simple, given so easily but not for them. She had kissed him as she had longed to do for weeks when she had finally admitted to herself that only her cantankerous master, for all his dark brooding and mood swings, was the only man who had ever made her feel so wanted and so alive. She only realised that his feelings ran as deep as hers did though when he had brought her the rose from the old woman at the door, the gift offered with a nonchalance that didn’t reach his eyes. 

She had spoken deliberately of love, watching his bewitching eyes that had softened as they regarded her and she had planned to draw him out before he had startled her with his words. He had let her go. He had dressed it up prettily as though he were merely instructing her to go to town for him but they both knew the truth and he had not denied it when he admitted he was certain he would never see her again.

She knew she would return even as she stepped out of the door but she hadn’t banked on the meeting she would have in the forest. She had had no idea that the woman she had met was the Queen herself though in her heart she knew her intentions had been less than pure but foolhardiness had won out. She wanted to be a hero and what would be more heroic than to save the man she loved from the curse that was consuming him? She had returned to him with a plan in mind and soon she put it into fruition. For a moment, it had been perfect, his kiss as gentle and loving as she had imagined it to be but then his curse had begun to break. Magic had rushed through their connection and slowly his cursed mask had begun to fall away in favour of the man he had once been.

Belle cursed bitterly to herself as she remembered what had come after. She had thought he would be happy to be free of his curse but instead the risk she had put him at had sent him into a rage. He had accused her of being in the league with the Queen, plotting his downfall. He had raged but his words had not frightened her, instead they had broken her heart. 

No one could ever love him.

That’s what he thought. That’s what her sorcerer, her beloved Rumple, thought and now she had to listen to his pain as he raged in the rooms above. She didn’t care for her own fate, even though she had no idea for what he had in store for her. All she cared about was him and what caused him to think so ill of any profession of love.

Finally, the crashing upstairs settled to silence and though Belle strained her ears she could hear nothing and wondered if he had left the castle either to destroy something in the surrounding grounds or to terrorise whoever was the first unlucky soul to cross his path. Time seemed to lose all meaning as Belle waited, day turning once more into night and yet there was still silence from the floors above. She begin to wonder if he had abandoned her and she would be left to starve to death in the tiny cell but her heart wouldn’t allow her to truly feel that fear, certain he would come for her even if it was only to put her out of the castle and his life.

When dawn came, Belle knew something had changed, the tray that had always appeared with a meagre breakfast for her nowhere in sight. She kept her seat, her eyes trained on the door and willing it to open. He did not keep her waiting long. 

He was dressed as he always was when he was at home with no intention to go anywhere but Belle could see the subtle changes that told her that he was not as put together as he would like her to think. The laces of his boots crossed awkwardly where he had missed an eyelet or two, his waistcoat fastened with a single rather than a double bow and there was the smallest spot of tea on the cuff of his shirt where he had been careless with a spoon. 

He was silent as he entered the room, his strange eyes intent on her and she met their gaze without flinching. She was not about to back down from him regardless of whether he tried to meet her with temper or silence. She got to her feet, fisting her hands at her side to keep them from trembling and crossing the room until she was standing toe to toe with him, her small heels allowing her to almost meet his gaze. 

For a moment nothing but silence passed between them, their eyes locked in a battle that neither of them was willing to back down from but then Belle saw something she hadn’t been expecting from their encounter. Tears pooled in the wide whiskey eyes, breaking loose of his lashes as he took a stuttering breath and fell to his knees before her.

“Rumple?” she cried in shock as his arms went around her hips, his face pressed to her stomach as he sobbed into the folds of her dress.

His words were lost in the fabric but Belle didn’t need to hear them, gently cradling his head and stroking his wild hair. She had never felt more powerful but at the same time, her heart broke to see someone like Rumplestiltskin brought so low before her. Her knees felt weak and she sank down until she was knelt before him, his head coming to her shoulder as he refused to meet her gaze. His words became clearer though and Belle clung to him all the tighter as she heard them.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry my Belle, forgive me please,” said Rumple, his tears soaking into the collar of her blouse.

“Your forgiven,” she said as soon as she understood him, “I know you were afraid and I…I should have talked to you. I should have told you what I thought would happen. Please tell me that you forgive me too.”

“Sweetheart?” he said incredulously as he pulled back to meet her gaze, “Nothing…nothing to forgive. How I could have thought that you were in league with her? Oh Belle I am a foolish old monster and I deserve every cruel word you can seek to give me. I promise though, for as long as you live, even if you never wish to see me again, I will offer you every protection. I will see to it that Avonlea thrives and that you never suffer. I promise Belle.”

Belle frowned, her hands leaving his hair in favour of framing his face, “That sounds dreadfully like you’re sending me away Rumplestiltskin and I won’t allow that,” she said, “I’m going nowhere. My place is here. My home is here. You’re here.”

“But I…”

“But nothing,” said Belle, “I was wrong to kiss you in the hope it would break your curse. That should be your choice, not mine. I wasn’t wrong to kiss you though when it meant that I could show you how I felt about you. You are my dearest friend and I want to spend my life at your side. Please let me. Please don’t send me away.”

She could have described the shock on his face as comical had it not been for the gravity of the situation, the look alone convincing her that he had steeled himself to let her go. His hand came up to cover hers, pressing it to his cheek in an effort to anchor himself to her touch. 

“You…you want to stay? With me?” he said, “But why?”

“Because you need me,” said Belle, “And because I need you. Please don’t send me away.”

Rumple frowned, taking her hands from his face and folding them between his own, his gaze dropping to their entwined fingers, “I can’t…I can’t give you what you want,” he said, “I need my power Belle and I can’t risk losing that. You deserve so much more than someone who can’t love you with all he is.”

“Then love me as much as you can and I’ll do the rest,” said Belle smiling even as she saw the brooding countenance come over his face once more, “And do you mind terribly if we talked about this further in the hall or the library? It’s very cold in here and my legs are starting to ache.”

She was on her feet again in a second, the brooding look on Rumple’s face replaced by one of concern as his hands rubbed absently up and down her bare arms. 

“Have you been cold down here?” he asked, a wave of his hand conjuring a cape that he fastened quickly around her shoulders.

“Only when I’ve been sitting on the floor,” said Belle, “And I’ve only done that this morning. I would do anything for a cup of tea though.”

She heard the soft laugh from the man, not the giggle of the imp and it warmed her heart that he had let down his formidable walls as they spoke. Blackened fingers gently caught a wayward curl that had fallen onto her forehead, tucking it gently back behind her ear.

“Now tea is something I can manage,” said Rumple stepping back enough to offer her his arm, “If you’ll come with me.”

Belle took his arm, knowing there was much more they needed to discuss but also knowing that it would happen in its own time. For now, she could content herself with the knowledge that her home was still at the Dark Castle and her place was still at her sorcerer’s side.

xxxx

Weeks soon changed into months and Belle found a new place for herself in the castle. The cleaning now handled by magic and she had far more time for reading in the vast library Rumple had given her but she didn’t spend as much time there as she thought she would. Other pursuits took up her time and she would not have forgone them for the world. The warmer months brought walks in the gardens and even as far as the village on occasion, while the evenings brought chess matches beside the fire. 

Neither of them had defined what their relationship was but Belle found herself contented all the same, Rumple softer and more open with her than he had ever been and slowly she came to know the man he was beneath. He was still prone to bouts of temper, sometimes days passing when he would lock himself away in his tower or glower at her from the spinning wheel as she went about her own day with a song on her lips to bait him. When his mood was fine though he offered her excellent conversation and, as his confidence grew, he became more and more affectionate and would often settle at her feet in the library, his head in her lap as she read to him. 

There had been no more kisses save for a gentle brush of his lips against the back of her hand every night when he saw her to her room and when he left her to pursue his deals. Belle revelled in every touch but, despite her best efforts, she could not help but want more and she saw the same struggle in Rumple’s eyes. Whenever they had grown too close one or the other of them had managed to break the moment before they took any risk but now he ended every encounter with the words ‘one day’ or ‘soon’ and Belle hoped whatever plan he seemed to have came to fruition soon.

She had no idea what his plans were though she knew they involved the Queen and, despite his openness, he still hadn’t shared the story of his son and she was sure that he had some part to play in all the Rumple did. She didn’t press him though, she merely made herself the best companion he could hope for and wished him well whenever he disappeared on a deal and welcomed him home when he returned.

Belle smiled as she sat back on the window seat of the library, looking out over the gardens that were lush and green with the summer heat. Since the day in the dungeon, Rumple had changed most when it came to his comings and goings from the castle. Before he would leave without word on where he was going or how long he would be away and return with as little ceremony, often finding great sport in startling his young maid in doing so. Several days after they had come to their initial understanding though he had been called away on a deal and Belle found herself being informed in minute detail of where he was going and why. She was given precise instructions on how to contact him should she find herself in difficulty and he had returned twice in the space of ten minutes of his leaving just to make sure she was happy to be left behind.

The letter that had arrived for her by magic the next day had been another surprise, short in length but signed with affection and Belle knew there was far more between the lines than a simple note informing her that he would be home in a few days. She had kept the letter beneath her pillow and, sure enough, he had returned in the time he had stated, calling her name the second he came through the front door. Belle had hurried to his side and found herself swept into an embrace she had not expected but it was the gift that had surprised her more. When he had finally released her, he conjured a rose with a wave of his hand and she had accepted it with a blush and a smile even as he remembered himself and gruffly insisted that he was tired from the road and required tea. 

It had become a habit of his though and every time he ventured from home, he would return with a single red bloom. Belle kept every one, painstakingly drying and pressing each bloom and she storing them all in a box on her dresser, each one an unspoken confirmation of the feelings neither of them dared speak of. 

Now she waited for him to return once more, watching the road from her perch with a book open but long forgotten on her lap as she searched the horizon for sight of him. Finally, she saw his familiar silhouette out on the road and she hurried to her feet, hastening to the stairs as best she could in the long emerald gown she wore, her maid’s dress banished to the closet by Rumple when he had told her she would never lift another finger in the castle unless she wished to.

She was soon in the entrance hall, stamping into her shoes and throwing open the door before she descended the steps into the summer heat that had reached even as high as the mountain, the haze of it obscuring the gates but she could still see his figure beyond them all the same. She broke into a run as the black gates creaked open to welcome their master and she was three quarters of the way down the path when she finally met him, his arms already open to welcome her into his embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much,” said Belle burying her face in his silk clad shoulder, glad the summer heat had forced him to put aside even the brocade waistcoats.

“You’re not persuading me to stay home often if this is the greeting I receive every time I return,” he teased, his hands spreading across her back and pulling her flush against him.

“I’d happily run to your arms every morning if it meant you would stay,” said Belle, stepping back enough to meet his gaze, her hand coming to rest against his weathered cheek, “Did everything go well with King George?”

Rumple smiled, “Everything is as it should be and that’s all I shall say on the matter before you start wheedling my darling,” he said, the endearment tripping easily off his tongue, “Now shall we go inside or do you intend to keep us out here until we expire from the heat?”

Belle arched an eyebrow, “Hold on just a moment sir,” she said playfully, “You’ve been gone for three days and you didn’t even deem me worthy of a letter so you’d best make good with my present before I let you inside.”

Rumple gave her a dark look but she didn’t flinch, smiling as he stepped back from her and patted himself down as though in search of something.

“Present?” he said, continuing the ruse, “Present? Present? Present? No, I’m afraid there are no presents this time dearie but it seems that you have taken ill since I left and have something right here.”

Belle giggled as his fingers wound themselves into her hair, a look of deep concentration on his face as she felt the familiar tingle of magic play against the delicate shell of her ear. His hand withdrew; tugging with it a long golden ribbon she had no recollection of winding into her hair. He bent and retrieved a rogue twig from the path they stood on, wrapping the golden ribbon around one end before he held it out to her. 

Belle took it, a gasp escaping her lips as the ribbon twisted around itself to make a beautiful rosebud, the gold falling away and leaving a bright, blood red bloom. The twig instantly transforming into a lush green stem to support the flower.

“So beautiful,” she said, bringing the rose to her lips, “Thank you my love.”

“You’re more than welcome sweetheart,” said Rumple as she took his arm, letting him lead her back into the cool interior of the castle. 

The very building itself seemed happier with its master back in attendance and their every need was seen to before they even thought of it. Curtains were drawn to block out the worst of the direct sunlight whilst still allowing the light in, windows opened and shut to allow for the best breezes and the fires dampened themselves to ensure the castle’s occupants were comfortable. 

They were separated for little more than a few minutes at a time for the entire day but that made it all the more obvious to Belle when Rumple began to grow quiet. Night fell on his silence as he moved to his spinning wheel and he answered her seemingly on instinct whenever she tried to question him. Finally, at a loss for anything to pull him from his thoughts Belle took her leave for the night, her only comfort coming as he took her hand and met her eyes as he pressed a kiss to the back of it before turning to his spinning once more.

Belle carried her rose to her bedchamber, setting it in the little vase she kept solely for his gifts before she changed into her nightclothes and climbed into her bed. Sleep however was elusive and she spent many an hour watching the moon as it tracked its well-worn path across the sky. Finally, she threw off the covers, heading to her dressing table and the pitcher of water that rested there only to find it empty. She cursed under her breath before making a silent request for it to fill but the castle seemed inclined to ignore her even when she gave voice to it.

With a huff of annoyance, she headed to her door, not pausing to don slippers or a robe as the balmy warmth of the night still seemed to permeate the castle. She descended the stairs, torches lighting to illuminate her path as she went and she ceased her dark thoughts about her home as it prevented her from needing to carry a candle. 

The great hall was empty as she passed through it on route to the kitchens and she hoped that Rumple had gone to his bed rather than his tower, knowing that rest would ease whatever had left him troubled that evening. She descended the final set of stairs into the darkened kitchen, the light from the fire the only thing to illuminate the room, and crossed to the water barrel, glad that the castle had seen fit to at least keep that filled.

“What are you doing awake at this hour dearie?”

The voice from the shadows startled her and she dropped the pitcher in her hands, a burst of magic the only thing keeping it from shattering on the floor before it floated gracefully onto the nearby tabletop.

“Rumple, you scared me,” said Belle, turning to the voice and only just making out his figure sat on a chair beside the small window.

The firelight glittered off the glass in his hand but Belle was certain there was something stronger than water within it.

“My apologies,” said Rumple tiredly, “But the question remains, what keeps the Lady Belle from her rest tonight?”

“Her Lord,” said Belle crossing the floor to his side and kneeling at his feet, “Will you not tell me what has you so troubled that you were near silent all evening and then hidden away down here tonight?”

“Dark thoughts born of too many years,” said Rumple, his free hand settling against her hair, “Too dark even for brave little former maids. I’m sorry if I neglected you tonight. Tomorrow I will be more communicative, I promise.”

Belle frowned, “Please talk to me Rumple. Even if I can’t help you, I hate to see you so lost in your own thoughts without a soul to confide in,” she said, “Have I not long proved that I am with you till the end now?”

“You have more than proved yourself, though I cannot fathom why you stay,” said Rumple, taking her hand and raising to her feet only to coax her onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her as though the embrace were the most natural thing in the world to them, “And having you here is comfort enough, without me having to put it into words.”

Belle sighed as she rested her forehead to his, her arms winding about his neck as she allowed herself the exquisite torture of being in his arms. She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she smoothed the long strands of his hair between her fingers, hoping that even in her silence that she could aid him. He was so still that she could believe that he had fallen asleep but his firm grip let her know that he was yet awake, lost once more in his thoughts even as he held her. 

She grew so used to the silence that she startled at the sound of his voice as he finally spoke.

“Baelfire,” said Rumple quietly, “That was my son’s name. Baelfire but I always called him Bae.”

Belle wanted to speak but she kept silent, the information alone more than she ever believed she would be privy to and she had no desire to interrupt him.

“I was thinking about him tonight,” continued the sorcerer, “An anniversary you see, so many years and this is the first time I have woken on its morning and forgotten the date. I was so anxious to get home to you and I only remembered when the evening came around. I have never forgotten before and I swore I never would. I let him go, I let him fall and in that instant I swore I would have no thought but him, no memory but him, no goal but him and I forgot.”

Belle felt the tears in her eyes but bit back the sob that wanted to accompany them, “He wouldn’t blame you Rumple,” she said, “And you did remember. Baelfire is a beautiful name, thank you for sharing it with me.”

Her mind burned with questions but she bit them back, not wanting to push him when he was so willing to offer her more than he had done so before. The mage however seemed to sense her turmoil, his lips moving to her ear before he spoke.

“Ask your questions my love,” he said, the endearment almost alien in his voice but true nonetheless, “I have opened the door and I don’t intend to shut it on you again. Ask me Belle.”

It was as though a dam had broken as Belle asked everything that came to her mind and, true to his word, Rumple answered. They brought up the dawn in conversation and when they finally fell silent, the world was awake outside the castle gates. Even in the silence that followed Belle turned over his words in her mind, words that had told her about his beloved Baelfire and the treacherous wife who had abandoned them. The wife he had killed in his rage mere weeks after losing Baelfire to the Land Without Magic. Belle had only held him tighter when he had paused after that story, little doubt in her mind that he expected her to abandon him but she would not do so, not when she heard the remorse in his words.

When he had finally started to speak again his words turned to curses and lives that seemed to him to be pieces on a chess board that he moved into place to suit his plans. The prospect of the world being torn apart around them terrified Belle, especially with the understanding that they would know nothing of who they truly were until the curse was broken but she knew as well that Rumple had done all he could to avoid it, three hundred years long enough to trawl through every spell that could get him and him alone to the Land Without Magic.

“Have I terrified you so greatly?” said Rumple when the silence surrounding them became too much even for him.

“I’m frightened,” said Belle, “But I understand. Promise me though, even without our memories, we will be together in this new world. I would be lost otherwise even if I didn’t know who I was.”

Rumple shook his head, “I can’t promise,” he said, “Regina controls the details, not I. I can’t promise that we’ll be together.”

“But I want to be with you,” said Belle, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” he confessed, little ceremony in the words that had been unspoken for so long, “We will be together one day. When I have found Bae and made my peace with him, then I will no longer need this cursed power and I would give it up in a heartbeat, for him and for you. Can you wait for me though dearest? Can you wait for me to be at liberty to free myself?”

Belle nodded before she smiled, “I will if you will make a deal with me now,” she said, her smile widening at the look on his face, “It’s nothing dreadful, I promise. Make a deal with me that I will wait for you, in this world or any other, if you promise me that from now until the time the curse is due to be cast that you will let me try to find a way for us to go to the Land Without Magic without ripping the world apart.”

“There is no other way Belle,” said Rumple, “But as it works to my advantage I will take your deal. You may search on the promise that if you wish to look at a magical tome, you check with me first. I will not have you hurt because you are being overly zealous. Do I have your promise there?”

“You have my promise,” said Belle, pressing a fleeting kiss to his cheek before she got to her feet.

“Where are you going?” said Rumple, his face bereft as he looked at his now empty arms and then back to her.

“To dress,” said Belle, “And then to the library, no time like the present to start.”

“So long as I don’t lose you to the books entirely,” he called after her even as she darted from the kitchen, her pursuit already at the forefront of her mind as she disappeared around the door.

What had started as hope soon turned to despair for Belle, realising how true Rumple’s words were that there was no other way for them to reach the Land Without Magic. She had gone through every book they owned; even the ones that she had to ask Rumple to turn the pages of because the magic within them was too dangerous for her to touch. Rumple indulged her even though he too had gone through every book in his long life, willing to discuss any spell she came across that she thought could work and able to show her why it wasn’t possible in their situation. 

Belle couldn’t entirely despair though, her research and his need to assist her with it keeping him at her side throughout the entire day and they grew all the closer for it. So often she found herself ending the day sat beside him on the long chaise, her head against his shoulder or his in her lap and she could not have been more content yet the thought of the curse still gnawed at her. Regular reminders came her way as Rumple moved his chess pieces into place, the most recent move on the board being Snow White and Prince James’ victory over King George and Regina. 

It wasn’t long after they had received that news that Rumple began to talk of a young woman named Cinderella and though he kept his secrets as to why, Belle knew she was pertinent to his curse. Finally, the evening came when he was to go to her and make his deal and Belle hoped he would not be kept long from home by it.

“I shan’t be long,” he promised her as he headed to the door, “The child is zealous enough that she will take a deal without much thought. I’m half tempted to deal for far more than necessary with the silly nit of a girl.”

“Rumple!” admonished Belle, even as she saw the quirk of his lips and realised he was not completely serious in his threat, “Just hurry home as quickly as you can and send me word if you will be away from me longer than a night.”

“Of course,” he said releasing her hand and heading to the doors, “No poking around in books that you have no business looking in alone while I’m gone though dearie.”

“You know I won’t,” said Belle, pushing on his shoulder, “Now go before you miss it.”

She knew it was merely to tease her as he forewent the doors in favour of disappearing in a cloud of red tinged smoke. She batted the remnants of it away with her hand before she sighed, the castle already feeling empty without his presence in it. At a loss for anything else to do, she headed back into the great hall, intent on spending the day in the library in the hope she could find something she had missed in the books she was allowed to touch. She knew the idea would prove fruitless but she needed something to do to pass the time. 

Her path halted as her attention was caught by the sun falling on the great spinning wheel, set upon its dais in the corner of the room. She tutted at the sight of the discarded waistcoat across the bench, clearly tossed there as it lay crumpled against the wood. She headed over to it, picking up the waistcoat and folding it neatly, setting it down on the bench before she reached out and ran her hand over the touch smooth wheel before her. Seeing that there was neither wool nor straw to upset on the wheel, she moved it slowly, the familiar comforting creak echoing in the silence of the room. 

The movement was almost hypnotic as she kept the wheel in motion, understanding why Rumple took to spinning to ease his mind as she sat herself down upon the bench. So often had she watched from the other side of the wheel, Rumple’s fine features set in an odd light as it flickered between the spokes of the wheel, and she smiled to herself as she realised it was in those moments of watching him that she had slowly fallen in love. 

She never would have imagined such a man being the one to capture her heart. He was certainly nothing like the princes and knights she had read of in her storybooks but she couldn’t have been happier with her choice and she longed for the day, through the dark curse or otherwise, that they could truly be together. She only hoped that when they found Baelfire, and little made her doubt that they would, that he would like and accept her. She smiled as she imagined Rumple’s face, lit with joy as he was reunited with his son, a tear coming unbidden to her eye as she realised she wanted nothing more than to see such a sight.

She cursed the Blue Fairy and her meddling; her actions costing Rumple his beloved boy. As swiftly as that thought came to her another came upon its tail and she ceased the movement of the wheel. 

Fairy magic. The one area of magic Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, would never seek to use. Belle however was not bound by dark magic or the deep hatred that Rumple carried for Rheul Ghorm and her colourful brood. She knew he would be angry if she dared suggest the notion in her mind but if it reached his aim and fulfilled her wish to prevent the rending of their world in the curse she could not see that he would stay angry with her for long. 

She got to her feet, refusing to mull over the thought and talk herself out of it. She headed to the door, knowing that she needed to be beyond the castle grounds and Rumple’s powerful wards before she made any attempt. Since the day she had returned to him she hadn’t stirred beyond the grounds without him at her side but she knew she would be safe if she didn’t go far from the gates. She reached the great black monoliths before she had time to realise she was outside, wrenching them open and stepping out, only having to go a few paces before she felt the magic drop from around her and leaving her free of the protective wards.

She wrung her hands in front of her, her heart thumping so hard she swore it would take flight from her chest. She took a breath, ready to call out to the person she wanted to see when she felt the telltale sensation of magic trip its way up her spine but it wasn’t the comforting familiarity of Rumple’s. She turned, ready to flee back to the protection of the wards and she only relaxed slightly as she saw the blue orb before her slowly fade into the image of the Blue Fairy.

“Don’t be alarmed Belle, dear,” said the silvery voice, “I felt your wish to see me and came as soon as I could. I’ve been waiting for you to call on me. All you need to do is say the word and I can take you from here and return you to your father.”

“What?” cried Belle, stepping back until she felt the wards at her back, knowing she would only need to take one more step to be protected once more, “No I don’t want you to take me away. This is my home.”

“Then why did you call for me child?” said Blue, “I know the Dark One is not here and you need not fear him. I can protect you.”

“I don’t need protection from Rumple,” said Belle, biting back any professions of love she wanted to state for fear that they could be used against him, “He would never hurt me. I called you because he never would and I think you can help him.”

Silvery laughter echoed in the air but the look on the fairy’s face was less than jovial, “Help the Dark One?” she exclaimed, “I would never…”

“Please?” said Belle, “You’re the reason he lost his son. You gave Baelfire that bean and he left and Rumple has regretted that everyday since. He wants so desperately to see him and I want to help him so he can be the man he was before the curse. He wants to be that man but he can’t without Bae. Surely, there must be a way. Please?”

“Even if there were a way, how can I be sure Rumplestiltskin won’t use the power to further his own evil means?” said Blue, “Even now he manipulates and plots to achieve his own aims.”

“To find his son!” cried Belle, “Don’t you see? Give him back Bae and all that ends. He gave up his boy for the power once and it has eaten away his soul ever since. He won’t make that mistake again, I’m sure of it and I want to help him. We’ve tried everything and there is nothing. If you can help me to help him then this world will be left in peace and Rumple and I will go to Baelfire. If you are so keen to save someone then help me to save him. Please?”

Blue was silent, floating before her with her face set in a look somewhere between a frown and a scowl. Belle ran her fingers over the wards, feeling them ripple, the comforting warmth of Rumple’s magic giving her strength as she waited for Blue to speak. Her heart fell as the silence extended and she felt a tear track its way down her cheek as the failure crushed her beneath its weight. 

She startled as she felt something brush her cheek, her eyes opening to see Blue right before her face, her tiny hand catching the teardrop that had fallen.

“Tears for the Dark One?” she said incredulously, manipulating the dew drop between her hands, “And such…emotion. I…”

“Is it so hard for you to believe that someone could love him?” said Belle bitterly, as she resisted the urge to slap the tear from the fairy’s hands, “That someone could want to help him?”

“You truly love him,” said Blue but there was no question in her tone, “You love the Dark One.”

“I love Rumplestiltskin,” said Belle, straightening her back until she stood as tall as she could, “And don’t you dare ever use that against him. I’d rather pitch myself off the tower than let anyone use me to hurt him.”

Blue’s face became a mask of horror at her words before it fell into the uglier expression of her anger, “You dare to accuse me of something so cruel? So evil?”

“You gave Baelfire a magic bean that would rip him from this world, in the hope he would take Rumple as well,” said Belle, “You used Bae’s wish to free his father from the curse as a means to rid yourself of someone you hated. Do you know what? Forget I called on you. I’d rather find another way.”

Blue frowned before she waved her hand, a small scroll appearing in her hand in place of the teardrop she had held. 

“If he truly loves you and you love him, then this spell can take you both where you need to go,” she said, “But if his heart is untrue and he desires his power more than his family, it will fail and it will prevent any portal from ever opening for him again, in this world or any other.”

“Will it let us come home?” said Belle, “Or will we be stranded?”

“It will allow two to go and three to return,” said Blue, “But only if they wish to. The portal will not allow anyone to pass through if force is used.”

Belle forced her hand back to the side as it wanted to reach out and take the scroll, “What’s your price?” she said, “All magic comes with a price.”

“Not mine,” said Blue, “Though there will be a price for you. This spell will prove the Dark One’s devotion to you and you will have to accept the truth of your choices. I think you have already damned yourself and I hope your sake he is more devoted to you than his power.”

Belle bristled but kept her tone calm, “Only you would see my love for him as damnation,” she said, holding out her hand, “I believe in him and if that spell can help him then I am willing to face any truth it reveals.”

Blue let the scroll drop from her hand into Belle’s, the sealed parchment growing larger as it met the princess’ palm. She closed her hand around it, her heart fluttering in her chest in a mix of both hope and fear.

“Thank you, Rheul Ghorm,” she said, “I know you won’t believe it but I truly believe this will show you the man Rumple really is.”

“I hope so child, for your sake,” she said, “Gold luck and farewell, Lady Belle.”

Belle didn’t have a chance to answer her as the fairy puffed out of sight, the only signs of her presence being the motes of fairy dust in the air and the scroll in her hand. She looked down at the sealed parchment, wondering if she was making the right decision as she closed her hand around it. Her curiosity wanted her to break the seal and read the contents but she knew that magic could be delicate and did not want to risk anything with Rumple away from home.

She stepped back inside the wards, opening the gates and heading back into the castle, glad of the cool interior as it helped to calm her racing heart. She thought about calling on Rumple but she knew the deal with Cinderella was important to his plan and she had no wish to interrupt him with something she had no guarantee would work. 

The scroll taunted her throughout the afternoon and, regardless of where she left it, it seemed to call to her. She wanted to read it, to burn it, to forget she had ever thought to call on the Blue Fairy but she stayed her hand, knowing in her heart that she needed to leave the decision to use it to Rumple alone. As night drew in, she found herself sat in her window seat in the library, watching the road for signs of her beloved but she doubted he would return that night. 

When her eyes finally began to drift closed on her vigil she headed up the stairs to her bedchamber, the scroll once more in her hand as she found herself unwilling to leave it unattended. She changed into her nightgown but she knew rest would be elusive.

Before she was aware she had left her own room she found herself in Rumple’s great bedchamber, the large ebony wood bed swathed in red silks looking far more inviting than hers had been. She climbed up onto the soft mattress, sliding the scroll beneath the pillow before she wrapped her arms around it. She was sure that sleep would remain outside of her grasp but soon her eyes felt heavy, comforted by the familiar scent of magic that lingered on the covers that she wrapped around herself.

She wasn’t sure how long she slept before she heard the door open, knowing the moment she was seen when the sound of his boots on the wooden floor ceased. She wondered if she should continue to feign sleep but she was too anxious to see him and sat up in bed. She smiled at the sight of him, silhouetted by the moonlight that filtered through the window. 

“Hello,” she said, “I didn’t expect you home till morning.”

“Clearly not as it appears you thought I wouldn’t be needing my bed,” he replied but there was little reproach in his words, “Or was your plan for me to find you in here. It’s not wise to tempt the monster dearie.”

Belle felt her cheeks flame at the meaning behind his words and she smiled shyly, “I missed you and it wasn’t as lonely in here,” she said, wrapping her arms around her knees as she curled them up beneath her, “Did you make the deal with the Cinder girl?”

Rumple nodded, “She has gone to meet her prince and in return she has signed away her first born,” he said before he raised a hand to still her protest, “Fret not sweetheart, I have no intention of taking the babe when the time comes.”

Belle felt some of the tension leave her but she couldn’t hold back the question that came to her, “Why make the deal for it then?” 

Rumple crossed the room, sitting down on the bed beside her and bumping a black tipped finger to her nose, “Ask no questions dearie and I will tell no lies,” he said, “You’ll know more when the time is right I promise. It all has a part in my route to Bae though.”

His words brought the scroll back to the forefront of Belle’s mind and she reached beneath the pillow, finding it slightly crumpled but still sealed and intact.

“Speaking of Bae,” she said, coughing to mask the catch in her voice, “I have something for you. I don’t want you to be angry though. I only wanted to help and I know you aren’t keen on them but I wanted to help without you having to rip the world apart. Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Belle, dearie, slow down,” said Rumple, catching her free hand before he reached out to cover the one holding the scroll, snatching it back as soon as his hand met the paper, “What?”

“Please don’t be angry,” said Belle, “I only wanted to help.”

“Where…where did you get that?” he said, his tone measured but there was an edge to it that made Belle state to quake, “Belle!”

“The Blue Fairy,” she said, ducking her head as she felt tears pool in her eyes, “I knew you would never ask her and I understand why you couldn’t but I wanted to help. She says it can take you…us to the Land Without Magic. It means we can go without tearing the world apart. I’m sorry…I never meant…”

She felt his fingers gently brush against her chin, tilting her head up until she was forced to meet his worried gaze.

“Did she hurt you?” said Rumple, concern rather than anger in his tone, “Did she force you to take this?”

Belle shook her head, the movement tossing the tears free from her lashes, “No she didn’t force me,” she said, “I asked for help and she gave me this. I haven’t opened it because I wanted you to be able to study it and decide if it was safe. Will you at least look at it?”

“You know that gnat hates me with all she is don’t you?” said Rumple, “She would do anything to be rid of me.”

Belle nodded, “I know,” she said closing her hand over the scroll, “I’ll burn it and we can forget about it, it will be time for your curse before too long and then you’ll be able to find Bae. I’ll just…”

“Wait,” said Rumple, taking hold of her free hand once more, “When she gave you this, what was she doing?”

Belle frowned, casting her mind back to the meeting with the fairy, “She had hold of one of my tears and she realised that I love you,” she said, finding the bravery to meet his eyes, “Up until then she didn’t want to help me. She said the spell would prove your devotion and that it wouldn’t work unless you loved me too. I don’t expect…it’s not meant to be a trick Rumple but she said that if you wanted power more than your family then it would prevent you from ever moving between the worlds. I know your magic is important to you so…”

“My magic is important to me so I can find my son,” said Rumple, “But what I want above all else, is to have my family together and that’s Baelfire and you. My magic doesn’t mean more to me than that. I want you and Bae, with me, always. I don’t trust Rheul Ghorm but I do trust you and if this was paid for by your tears, tears that you shed for me, then I will honour that and see if I can work with it.”

Belle couldn’t help the sob that broke from her lips at his words, realising that merely weeks before they would have been so different when even the thought of her sharing just one word with the Blue Fairy would have been enough to have her banished from her home and his side. She soon found herself wrapped in a growingly familiar embrace, pressing her face into the high collar of his waistcoat and taking comfort in the warmth of him. 

“Make me a promise sweetheart,” said Rumple, cutting through the silence that surrounding them, “Don’t ever call on anyone as powerful as Rheul Ghorm again without me at your side. I dread to think what she could have done. You are lucky you are such a pure soul, despite our association, that she bid you no harm.”

“I promise,” said Belle, “And please don’t say such things about yourself. Our association is the greatest friendship I have ever had and I am so grateful to be here with you. The Dark One is far more of a gentleman than any knight or prince I was forced to associate with in Avonlea. There is none I can think of who would have allowed me to remain a maid had I lived with them as I do you and don’t you dare use your curse as a reason for that. I know you well enough now to know that you would have waited for it to be my wish, curse or no.”

She looked up when he remained silent, smiling at the soft look in his eyes that was so contrary to the image he projected to the world.

“I would wait forever for you,” he said honestly, “But, if this spell works, have this conversation with me again?”

Belle nodded, holding the scroll up to him, “You’ll need this.”

Rumple took it from her fingers, the room illuminating around them as every candle leapt to life at his wordless command. Belle moved from his arms, sitting silently on the bed as she watched him study the sealed parchment. She saw the shimmer of magic as he ran his hand over it, no doubt checking it for ill intent. With a click of his fingers, the seal broke and the scroll unravelled, hovering before him without the need for him to hold it.

“This is old,” he said, tracing a finger over his lips in concentration, “Very old. Makes me look like little more than a babe. The language is one I have seen very rarely and it will take some time to translate.”

“Can I help?” said Belle, as the scroll rolled itself once more and dropped into Rumple’s hand.

“You can rest,” said Rumple, “It’s still the middle of the night. Stay here, if you wish. I will work on the translation and you may help me in the morning. I’ll go to the tower, give you some peace.”

Belle shook her head, “You can work in here,” she said, “I’ll sleep better with you nearby.”

“Very well,” said Rumple, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before he got to his feet, extinguishing all the candles save for those by the hearth as he headed towards the great wingback chair that obscured the fireplace from view, “Go to sleep my dear and I will wake you in the morning.”

Belle watched him as he sat in quiet study of the spell until her eyes became too heavy to keep open, a sleep claiming her that was far more peaceful than any she had ever known. 

Her sleep and the pleasant dreams it featured were shattered with the first birdsong the next morning, as she was shaken awake by frantic hands, her name called out in such tones that she sat up almost instantly.

“What is it?” she said, as Rumple left the bedside to fling open the closet, clothes leaping from it with a flick of his wrist and into a waiting bag.

“Hurry and pack,” he said, turning to her with a smile she had not had the privilege to see before, “The spell will work but it has to be cast before rise of a blue moon. That’s tonight and there shan’t be another before it is time for Regina to cast the curse. We have to go. There’s a potion and it’s brewing and it will be ready for the final additions in the next half hour. If you truly wish to come then hurry and pack. Dress for the road. We should be able to return but I can’t promise it, so if you come then it truly is forever dearie.”

Belle got to her feet, “I’m coming with you Rumple,” she said, “Even if we never come back here. I’ll meet you in the tower; I’ll need no more than fifteen minutes I swear.”

She didn’t wait for an answer as she bolted from the room, not caring for the cold stone beneath her feet as she tore a path to her own room. She dressed with little finesse, the utilitarian maid’s dress she had once worn perfect for the trials of the road. She stuffed several more gowns into a bag that sat on her dresser in waiting for her, choosing only those that could be deemed practical. She was loathed to leave the books that littered several shelves but she knew she had to travel light and she held onto the hope that they would return home. She closed the bag and hefted it off the dresser, stopping only when she nearly knocked the elegant wooden box off the table in her haste. The sight of it stilled her heart and she couldn’t bring herself to leave it, throwing a dress out of her back to make room for it before she hurried from her room once more.

The trip to the tower had never passed so quickly, Rumple looking up from the bubbling cauldron as she crashed into the room, his welcoming smile filled with such relief that Belle knew he had thought she would somehow change her mind at the last minute. She hurried to him, taking his outstretched hand and holding it tightly to reassure him she had no intent to let him leave without her. 

“Are you ready my love?” he said, “And are you certain?”

“Yes to both,” said Belle, “Let’s go and find your boy.”

He released her hand, setting both her bag and his at her feet before he took the ribbon from her hair, unravelling her plait, “I only need a few strands so that you can pass through the portal with me, it should prove our connection,” he said, “I do love you so I will trust it will let you pass.”

Belle nodded her consent, feeling the tingle of his magic against her scalp as he freed several hairs from their roots and set them on the bench beside the cauldron. He picked up the scroll, placing it in her hand, his writing beneath the foreign words where he had translated it. 

“I must be swift as I add things,” he said, “Read them to me. Go from the sparrow’s wing.”

“Sparrow’s wing,” she read, realising several of the words of the original text were similar to those in one of the old spell books she had read and she felt proud that she could at least partially read them, “Heart string of ox, to tether the worlds. Bark from oak older than the elder of the party and from a yearling in the same forest. Petals from the heads of five roses.”

She watched as he picked up several fresh red blooms, swiftly rending their heads from the stems but her eyes caught a word in the text that he had failed to translate and she cried out in alarm.

“Rumple stop, don’t add them!”

“Why ever not? Belle there isn’t time…”

“The translation’s wrong,” she said, “I know I can’t read it all but there’s a word before rose petals. They need to be dry, not fresh. Dry them out before you add them.”

He took the parchment from her hand, his eyes scanning the page before he balled it in his fist and cursed. 

“Oh Belle, I failed, I’m sorry,” he said before he swept several glass vials to the floor, “Damn it I was so close.”

“Can’t you just dry them?” said Belle, “Magic…”

“Would harm the spell,” said Rumple, “These things must be done naturally and that would take days, and we have minutes. There’s not another blue moon before the curse is due. I’m sorry.”

“We still have the curse,” said Belle, “We can still get to Bae even if it will take longer and we… wait.”

“What?” said Rumple, his face drawn as he looked down at the bubbling cauldron in despair. 

Belle tipped out her bag onto the stone floor, catching up her wooden jewellery box and holding it open to him, “Blue said it would be your devotion and your love that would make or break this spell,” she said, seeing his eyes widen in surprise at the contents of the box, “Every rose you have given me, from every trip. The symbol of your love for me. I kept every one. Use them now and take us to Bae.”

“Oh Belle,” he said, his lips pressing a firm kiss to her forehead as he took the box from her hand, “Thank you.”

He tore the dried petals from their stems, adding them to the potion, smoothing the parchment and following the remaining instructions, hairs from her and him the last things to be added. He waved his hand as smoke began to fill the room from the cauldron, repacking her bag as an intact flask dipped into the potion and rescued some of the mixture. He corked it and shoved it deep into his bag as he picked it up, taking hold of his free hand and gripping her tightly.

“Last chance to say no,” he cried as a fierce wind whipped up around them.

“I’m with you to the end,” said Belle, hanging onto his arm as she felt the ground go out from beneath her feet, “Please don’t let me go Rumple.”

“Never,” he said, as the dust in the wind all but obscured him from view. 

Lightning forked through the maelstrom and Belle screamed, the sound the last thing she heard as the wind buffeted her so hard she couldn’t help but close her eyes and give into unconsciousness. 

xxxx

Belle stirred with a groan, her hand instantly moving to her shoulder as she felt the sharp pain there. She sat up as best she could, her eyes smarting at the bright sunlight that shone down on her. She took her hand from her shoulder, finding it stained with her own blood but her greater concern was why she was lying on the hard ground with no memory of what had happened to bring her there. 

She was on the bank of a great lake, every side lined with trees and she was sure she would find it beautiful were it not for her confusion. She heard a groan from the bank and forgot her pain as she got hurriedly to her feet, looking around for something to arm herself with if whatever was making the sound meant her harm. The groan came again but she heard the pain in it and, despite her trepidation, she headed towards it, unwilling to leave whatever it was to suffer. She slid down the small slope that lead to the water’s edge, the jagged stones slicing through her stockings and the flesh of her legs beneath. 

Memories hit her like an avalanche as she saw the man laid out beside the water, the slight tidal pull of it lapping at his side and threatening to overwhelm him if it began to come in.

“Rumple,” she tried to call but it came out as little more than a whisper from her painfully dry throat.

She hurried to his side, grabbing him beneath his arms and dragging him as best she could from the water. He moaned at the movement, his eyes fluttering beneath their lids before he forced them open only the screw them shut once more in the light of the sun. 

“Are you hurt?” said Belle, shielding him from the light as best she could, her fingers smoothing back his wild hair from his brow, “I thought this would have faded when we got here.”

“Faded?” said Rumple, finally managing to open his eyes.

“The outward appearance of your curse,” said Belle, “I imagined I would have to get used to a new face but you’re still…you.”

She had to move back quickly as he sat up without warning, looking down at his yet green-gold hands with a frown.

“If this was the Land Without Magic this should have faded,” he said before he gave a wave of his hand, a fireball appearing with ease in his palm.

“It didn’t work,” said Belle, as Rumple closed his hand around the fireball, his head hanging in defeat as he did so, “Oh Rumple I’m so sorry. I really thought…ow!”

“What’s the matter?” said Rumple, his eyes narrowing as they fell on her shoulder and the blood now staining her once white blouse, “Belle what happened to you?”

“I think I did it when I fell,” said Belle, blushing crimson as the laces of her bodice parted with a wave of his hand, leaving her only covered by a thin shift as he tugged the sleeve of her blouse down to expose the deep laceration that ran the length of her shoulder blade, “Is it bad?”

“If we were in the Land Without Magic, yes,” he said, running a hand over the cut, his magic leaving her skin tingling in its wake, “But here… all better.”

“Thank you,” said Belle, giggling as she felt his lips press to her shoulder where he had healed her, “So where do you think we are?”

“I’m not sure,” said Rumple, “There is something about this place that feels familiar though. The likelihood is we’re in another part of our world.”

“Do you think you can get us home?” said Belle, “Or at least find us an inn to stop in? Beautiful as the day is, it’s long passed noon and night won’t be too far.”

“As my lady commands,” said Rumple, a wave of his hand conjuring a wisp of smoke that hovered before them, “This will lead us to the nearest settlement.”

Belle got to her feet with his help, his magic righting her dress for her and swiftly mending the cuts on her legs and the holes in her stockings. The found their bags not far from where they had fallen, shouldering them as they clambered back up the lake bank and onto the path that led into the forest, the smoke dancing in front of them as it led them onwards. 

They had not gone far when they heard voices amongst the trees, youthful and exuberant, and Belle was certain they could not be far from a settlement if children where in the vicinity. Her scream was only cut off by Rumple’s hand as he dragged her without warning from the path and into the darkness of the brush. He kept his hand over her mouth as a group of young boys passed them by, his growl sounding in her ear as she felt his magic surrounding them. 

She kept silent when the boys had gone from earshot and Rumple’s hand finally released her. She allowed him to pull her along by her hand, the tense set of his shoulders letting her know she would be best to follow his lead rather than question him. They hiked for several long minutes, climbing a steep hill through the dense forest that had Belle cursing her dress and longing for the leathers that Rumple wore. 

She was breathing hard when Rumple finally came to a halt before a cliff face, the great wall of granite littered with caves at its base. He coaxed her to sitting before flopping down beside her, his face tightly drawn in concern.

“I take it you know where we are,” said Belle when she could draw enough breath to speak.

“Neverland,” growled Rumple, “Of all the places that damned spell dumped us in bloody Neverland.”

“Neverland?” said Belle, “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Best you know as little as possible unless you want your head filled with nightmares for the rest of your life,” said Rumple, “There are only three things you need to know about this place. One, you do not leave my side unless I tell you to and that will only be to save your life. Two, you do exactly as I tell you, when I tell you and how I tell you and lastly, we get out of here as soon as we are able. Understood?”

Belle nodded, knowing it was concern that made his tone clipped and commanding.

“That’s my girl,” said Rumple, pushing back up to his feet, “We should find somewhere to lay low for a few hours. I don’t want to risk anymore magic until nightfall.”

Belle took his hand and pulled herself to her feet, sticking to his side as he kept them close to the wall of the cliff. He poked his head into several of the caves, finding them either too small or incapable of offering the cover they needed but the last he found seemed to suit him and Belle followed him into the dark, her hands curled tightly around his arm. 

“Don’t go too far,” she pleaded, “It’s black as pitch in here.”

“The darker the better, it will keep us hidden,” said Rumple, loosening his arm from her grip only to wrap it around her waist, tugging her close, “I won’t let you go, I promise.”

His grip offered her no protection though as someone barrelled into her, knocking them both off their feet and sending her rolling into the dark. She could hear the sound of a struggle and her heart seized in her chest as she screamed.

“Rumple!”

The struggle fell silent save for the sound of heavy breathing before a voice Belle didn’t recognise rang out in the dark.

“Pa…Papa?”

“Bae?” came Rumple’s voice from the dark, an orb of light shooting to the ceiling and illuminating the cave, “My Bae.”

Belle looked on as a scruffy, skinny looking boy scurried back from where he’d had the mage pinned, darkness and surprise allowing him to briefly over power the sorcerer. It was when she caught sight of his face though that she allowed herself a small smile, knowing that she would have recognised him even without his words as she recognised so many of Rumple’s features in him.

“How did you find me?” said the boy, not giving his father the chance to answer as he all but tackled him back to the floor with the power of his hug, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’ve been searching for you since the moment I let you go,” said Rumple, his voice muffled by the boy’s wild hair as he clung to him, “I’m so sorry son.”

“How did you find me?” said Bae. 

Rumple’s soft laugh, a world away from his familiar manic giggle, made Belle smile as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

“For that you must thank Belle, not me,” said the mage, “She was the one who found the spell that brought me to you. We thought it would take us to the Land Without Magic but we didn’t read it closely enough. It took us where we wanted to go and we wanted to find you.”

“But Papa, who is she?” said Bae, his gaze wary as he looked up at Belle. 

Rumple gave her a reassuring smile though his words were addressed to his son, “If we are to be formal,” he said, “Then I should introduce her as Her Royal Highness, Princess Belle of Avonlea but formality was chucked out of the window many moons ago so I’ll merely say Baelfire, meet my Belle. Belle, dearest, this is Baelfire.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you at last Baelfire,” said Belle, “I…”

She fell silent as Rumple held up his hand, the light in the cave immediately extinguishing and plunging them back into pitch darkness. She could barely make out the sounds from outside but she didn’t question him, biting back a cry as an unfamiliar hand took hold of hers without warning. 

“Follow me,” said Baelfire, “Don’t let go.”

She allowed herself to be led, feeling Rumple’s hand press to the small of her back in reassurance as they moved deeper and deeper into the darkness. The path soon became narrow and they were forced to go single file, Baelfire passing her hand into Rumple’s familiar grip as he kept hold of his father. Belle could hear voices behind them and she clung all the tighter to the sorcerer in front of her as she prayed for an end to the darkness. 

She heard the sharp scrape of stone on stone before she caught a chink of light, barely having a chance to make sense of it before she was tugged through the gap, Baelfire swiftly moving the stone back into place once they were all through.

“They won’t find us in here,” he said, turning to them both, “I’ve been hiding in here for the past two months and they’ve yet to find me.”

“Who?” said Belle, keeping her voice low despite Bae’s assurances.

“The Lost Boys,” he said, “Pan’s soldiers. If they find you here, they’ll kill you if they can. I promise you’re safe here though.”

“How long have you been here Bae?” said Rumple, “The bean was meant to take you to the Land Without Magic.”

Belle took herself out of earshot as she moved further into the great cavern Bae had led them to, leaving father and son to talk, knowing there was much to be said between them. It was clear Baelfire had been living in the cave, a rudimentary bed and fire pit amongst the meagre resources he had. It was a sorry sight but clearly more appealing than anything that awaited him outside. 

She had been unable to resist bringing one book with her when she had left the castle and she settled herself near the mouth of the cave where the light was best, the vast sea stretching out before her from the sheer cliff edge. She heard the low voices of Rumple and Bae, emotion clear in them but neither raised in anger and she allowed herself to hope that every old wound was being healed by their reunion. She lost herself in the pages of her book, knowing she would be called upon should her presence be required, and had made it through several chapters before she was startled from the page by a heavy clap of thunder out over the water. She shrieked and hurried to her feet, rushing into Rumple’s waiting arms with little care for the young witness beside him.

“It’s just a storm sweetheart,” chuckled Rumple against her ear, his hand stroking her hair.

“It’s more than a storm,” said Bae, “Pan must know you’re here, the weather only changes like this when he’s angry. That spell you said would take us home, can you cast it now?”

“I can but it will attract him and his shadow and I have no wish to encounter either again,” said Rumple.

“You’ve met Pan before?” said Bae, “You never said…”

“It’s a story for another time Bae, one I promise I will tell you as soon as we are safe,” said Rumple, “The spell will take about half an hour to create a portal but it will need my concentration, one slip and we’re stuck here.”

“Can you fight Belle?” said Bae, hurrying to the makeshift bed and tearing away the blankets to reveal a plethora of wicked looking weapons beneath.

“I learned to defend myself when I was younger,” said Belle, “I don’t know how effective I will be though.”

“You’ll be fine,” said Rumple pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Just buy me time, that’s all I ask.”

Belle hurried to Baelfire’s side, taking the blade he held out to her and headed to the mouth of the cave with him. She felt Rumple’s magic surround them as he set to work, the storm growing in ferocity as he continued to work. Rain lashed them as the lightning splintered the sky and Belle felt herself tremble at the ferocity of it. She felt a smaller hand take hold of hers, turning her head to see the small smile on Bae’s face as he regarded her.

“You’ll be alright,” he said, “Can I ask you something?”

Belle nodded, “Anything,” she said, “I hope that you and I become good friends.”

“Are you going to marry my Papa?”

Belle felt her cheeks heat, “Oh…I…uh…” she stammered, the question taking her off guard, “I suppose, if he were to ask me but he hasn’t so…”

“I think he will,” said Bae before they were forced to leap back from a fork of lightning that struck the mouth of the cave, “Papa, he’s getting closer.”

“I only need a few more minutes,” called Rumple over the din, “I need your hair Bae, the portal won’t recognise you otherwise.”

Bae kept hold of Belle’s hand, pulling her with him as he headed to his father’s side. The mage reached out and removed several strands of the boy’s hair, adding it to the potion he had carried with him from the castle that now bubbled over the fire in one of Baelfire’s makeshift pots. The smoke began to belch out as it had done in the castle. It did little to obscure the figure that flew into the mouth of the cave, without wings to assist him. He was a boy with little more age than Bae but Belle could sense the malevolence rolling off him in waves and she knew it was no mere mortal who stood before them. 

She stumbled as Rumple tugged her behind him, doing the same to Bae as he shielded them both from the child. 

“Hello laddie,” sneered the boy, “I had a feeling I’d be seeing you at some point.”

“Peter Pan,” hissed Rumple, his hand tightening around Belle’s, “Believe me I had no wish to ever cross your path again and we have little intention to stay.”

“That boy is mine,” said Pan, advancing on them, the wind from his storm and the spell creating a maelstrom that threatened to destroy the very granite that surrounded them.

“No I don’t think he is,” said Rumple, “Jump!”

Belle screamed as Rumple turned, dragging her and Bae into the swirling portal behind them as Pan’s cry of anger rang out in pursuit of them. They were sent tumbling as a burst of magic hit them but he portal protected them, sending them swirling through the vortex as they clung to one another. Her hand slipped from Rumple’s as they were hit once more, the impact enough to send her spinning away from him even as she tried to grab hold of his hand. She cried out for him but the sound was lost, tears stinging her eyes as she whirled away, turning over and over until she lost all sense of herself. 

Relief only came when she felt herself slammed into the hard floor. She fought for consciousness even as her body screamed for her to give into the blackness that hovered around her senses. She dragged herself to her feet, having to catch her balance on the nearby table but relief won out over fear as she realised she was once more in the Dark Castle, the long table in the great hall the thing to have broken her fall. Her heart fell though as she realised that she was alone, no sign of Rumple or Bae in the room. 

She hurried through the castle, calling for them both but no answer came to her. She searched every room she could think of until she reached Rumple’s tower, hoping that the spell would have returned them to its source. All she found was the burnt out cauldron and the discarded box that had contained her roses. The sight of the now empty box broke the fierce hold she had on her control, hot, heavy tears rolling down her cheeks as she let her mind wander onto what may have befallen her beloved and his son. 

She was so lost in her remorse that it took her several moments to hear her name being shouted throughout the castle, the sound carried by magic that Rumple had used when he wanted her attention when she had been his maid. She dropped the wooden box, sending it clattering to the floor as she fled the room. She barely kept her feet as she all but flew down the stairs, crashing into the doors and tumbling through them into the hall once more. She didn’t pause until she was wrapped in Rumple’s arms, not caring that he was soaked from head to foot as she clung to him.

“I thought I’d lost you both,” she said, pulling back to take in the sight of Baelfire who was equally drenched, “What on earth happened?”

“The spell dropped us in the lake,” said Rumple, “I was so frightened when you didn’t surface with us.”

“It dropped me in here,” said Belle, “But we’re all here, that’s all that matters. You could both do with a bath though and no doubt a hot meal. It wouldn’t take me too long to rustle up something; I swear we have some beef in the cold store.”

She smiled at the look that came to Bae’s face, his skinny frame making it all too clear that food had been scarce in Neverland and she intended to put that right. 

“Save me something,” said Rumple, a wave of his hand changing him into dry clothes, “Belle can show you where everything is Bae and you can sleep in my room if I’m not back before you want to retire.”

“But where are you going?” said the boy, his eyes filling with worry.

“I must get the curse back from Regina before she has a chance to enact it,” he said, “I have you back and there is no need for this world to suffer. Once I have the curse I will destroy it so it can never be used. I will be as swift as I can but I need to leave now.”

“We’ll manage,” said Belle, offering the boy what she hoped was a reassuring smile, “That is if Bae doesn’t mind my company.”

“I don’t mind at all,” he said, “But hurry back Papa. I’ve only just found you again…”

“I will be back before you know it,” said Rumple, looking out of the window as night took full hold of the world outside, “And the three of us can decide where we go from here. I have to go.”

Red smoke soon lingered in the place he had stood and Belle sent a silent prayer for his swift return after him before she turned to his son, seeing the nervous apprehension on the boy’s face. 

“I’ll take you to your Papa’s room,” she said, “He’s got the biggest bath tub in the place and all you have to do is think and it fills with water. There are nightclothes in the dresser that should fit you until he can get something for you specifically. When you’re done I should have something ready for us to eat.”

“You don’t need to take care of me,” said Bae before he caught his own tone and sighed, “What I mean is I don’t expect you to take of me. Papa told me you weren’t a servant here any more so you don’t need to…”

“Bae I want to look after you,” she said gently, “You have been through an awful lot and I want to help. Now come on, I’m starving too and I reckon there are some apple dumplings in the pantry and your Papa always insists on having cakes in the castle so we’re well stocked there.”

The mention of food seemed to lift the boy once more and Belle led him from the hall, pointing out features of the castle as she too him to the bedchambers upstairs.

xxxx

It was long gone midnight when Belle heard the heavy main door open and close as softly as it could. The sound rousing her from her place beside the fire in the great hall. Baelfire had long since retired to bed, much as he had fought sleep in want of seeing his father, the ordeal of the day and weeks spent in hiding from Pan having driven him to exhaustion. Belle had tried to sleep when she was sure the boy was safely tucked in Rumple’s vast bed but she had left her own chamber when sleep had proved elusive, instead taking up her seat in the great hall as her mind turned over every thought she had for her future.

“Rumple,” she called through the open door to the entrance hall, smiling as he appeared around the doorway in surprise.

“Belle, why aren’t you abed my dear, it’s dreadfully late,” he said, before a brief look of panic spread across his face, “Is Bae alright?”

“He’s fine,” she said, “Fast asleep, the poor darling. He desperately tried to stay up for you but he was flagging before he even finished his dinner. He’s a wonderful boy Rumple, you must be so proud.”

“I always have been,” he said, stepping into the room and helping her to her feet, “And I’m very proud of you my love. You made all of this possible and saved everyone from the curse in the process. Regina was unimpressed to say the least when I took the curse from her but it can never harm anyone now and she will have to choose whether she builds bridges with Snow White or not.”

“I hope for her sake that she does,” said Belle, stifling a yawn with her hand, “I’m sorry, it’s been a very long day.”

Rumple smiled, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it before he produced a rose with a flourish of his hand, “I didn’t forget your present,” he said, “I thought you might want to start a new collection. Before you head to bed my dear, could I ask one more favour of you tonight?”

“Of course you can,” said Belle, her fingers tracing the delicate petals of the blood red rose, “Name it and I will help.”

“I promised Bae and you, that once he was home and the curse destroyed, I would seek to end my own curse,” he said, “And I seem to recall that you have the power to help me with that.”

“Yes I think I do,” said Belle unable to keep the smile from her face, “But all magic comes with a price Rumplestiltskin and if I help you break your curse…well, it’s forever dearie.”

“Forever sounds perfect my love.”

Belle didn’t have a chance to answer him as to petal warm lips descended to hers, his kiss as tentative and questing as it had been so many months before but this time he didn’t pull back as the curse lost its hold on him. Belle could only wrap her arms around him as she gave herself up to his kiss, her fingers winding into his wild hair to anchor him to her. The thrum of magic only dissipated as he slowly released her and she was met, not by the face she knew but she recognised him all the same and he was as handsome as a man as he had been under the curse. She gently brushed the now straight, dark hair from his brow, marvelling at the deep dark eyes that looked at her with such tender love that she could never doubt it was the same man that held her. 

Her smile was all he needed it seemed as he kissed her once more, a promise in it that their new life had already begun and Belle knew every plan they made would be as sweet as the next when their son wakened up in the morning.


End file.
